Talk:Bane
I know its kind of a stupid idea, but could you ever imagine that who ever came up with the idea of creating the Bane would've liked to let Bane from Batman speak the text for the Bane? I can't let go of the idea, as I'm sure it would've been hilarious. Live on earths ass (talk) 15:09, September 30, 2012 (UTC) What does this have to do with Batman except that it uses the word "Bane"? Zaszamonde (talk) 15:39, September 30, 2012 (UTC) : Yes, he should look up bane in the dictionary. "The bane of my existence" is an old phrase. : 21:32, October 28, 2012 (UTC) There is nothing more horrifying than a gun that screams at you like a horde of midgets. ugh. Oh wait. Yes there is. When it inevitably glitches out and infects ALL of your guns with its obnoxious psychosis. Atypicaloracle (talk) 13:15, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Has anyone used Bane long enough for its effect to "spread"? After a while it keeps making noise even when it's not equipped... Even when you stick it in the bank... Also I agree with Zaszamonde, the word bane has been in use long before the character appeared in the Batman comic, there's no reference there. VolvoVideoVelcro (talk) 22:59, September 30, 2012 (UTC) :That's a glitch where a weapon with a special soundset applies it to every weapon you have; it can happen with the Bane, Morningstar and (more usefully) with the Evil Smasher, who's special magazine effect is apparently a function of the trigger sound playing. Quitting out and restarting the game should stop your other weapons from annoying you to death. Evil Tim (talk) 13:26, October 1, 2012 (UTC) : Second wind machine High damage and Hyperion recoil compensation make Bane a great weapon when you're Crippled. (You're not moving much then, anyway.) Also, if you score a corrosive elemental model, it will chew up the Badass Constructors in City of Opportunity. Dämmerung 07:23, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Has anyone else had the bane steal money from them? I was in the lynchwood map and had just gotten the weapon and was running my way back to the wild west side of the map when some enemies jumped on me, so I switch to my smg to mow them down, forgetting that I had the bane in my hands.So I quickly change to another weapon and whoosh I lost 12K 21:22, October 26, 2012 (UTC) : That's the curse!! No, seriously, there are Rats in Lynchwood, and one of them was likely a Rat Thief. Bane is not a weapon that you want to leave in your hands. Ever. Pull it out, use it, then immediately put it away. Dämmerung 21:34, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Hey... Wanna hear the most annoying sound in the world? (fires Bane) Accuracy The accuracy of this weapon is easy to initially underestimate, especially as it has 84% base and a 200% boost yet wanders all over the place when zoomed, or short burst firing. Being Hyperion it does have recoil compensation, but this only kicks in after about 10 rounds, at which time the accuracy can be excellent resulting in many crits even from long range. Because of the large magazine and you can carry a lot of SMG ammo and it has a decent zoom, it actually makes for a pretty devastating sniper alternative (if you can see though the crazy damage text/animation).Soobz (talk) 03:29, January 13, 2013 (UTC) I'M CRASHING THIS PLANE WITH NO SURVIVORS N,N Dimethyltryptamine (talk) 23:45, November 6, 2014 (UTC) Spain citation I'm looking for the origin of the citation. (Red flavour text.) I think it is from the movie: My Fair Lady, other thinks it is from the play Pygmalion. I Ctrl-F-ed the textbook of the play and didn't find the citation. Can somebody show me the exact place of the sentence? I'm doing the traslation and want to be loyal to the original (professional) translation. Thanks. :It is not from the novel ... see: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Rain_in_Spain and https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pygmalion_(play)#Different_versions --SirFoggy (talk) 19:12, December 27, 2017 (UTC) Csucskos (talk) 17:21, December 27, 2017 (UTC) Thank you! This helps a lot. Other than that this means the page is wrong, I just don't know how to english properly. (I can't say I care that much since I got what I wanted.)Csucskos (talk) 19:28, December 27, 2017 (UTC)